


Things Change

by gravityfallz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityfallz/pseuds/gravityfallz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human emotions are so very confusing for Bill. Luckily, Ford is here to explain. But Bill doesn't understand, he can't understand that things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

Ford opened his eyes. He stood in the middle of what seemed to be an empty, ongoing plane, dull and blank. The only thing that stood out in the nothingness was Bill, his back turned, still, quiet. Ford raised an eyebrow. Well, he thought, nothing better to do. He approached the triangle, who slowly lowered to the ground and hovered just above it, motioning for Ford to join him. He hesitantly complied, sitting down. For what seemed to be an eternity, they sat in each other’s silence, until Bill spoke up. “Your mindscape used to be so full of life,” he said, glancing around. “Now look at it.” Ford did so, and felt a familiar resentment rise in him. You did this to me, he thought, but chose not to voice it. Instead, he let out a small sigh and said, weakly, “Yes, things change.” At this, Bill laughed, but it wasn’t like his usual laugh. It sounded small and dejected, as opposed to crazed and amused. 

“Sure do, Sixer.” he replied, voice soft. Since when is Bill’s voice soft? After another period of peaceful silence, the demon said, “You used to love me.” Ford slightly jumped and grimaced at the sudden statement. He couldn’t bring himself to even respond. Bill turned to him, his wide, slitted eye emotionless. “Why don’t you love me anymore?” he questioned.

“What!?” Ford gasped, recoiling. “Are you serious!?” he shouted. Bill showed no signs of joking. “Yes! You used to be willing to do anything for me! I don’t understand why that changed! I helped you with your research, I was your friend, I gave you answers, I even offered for you to join me! Twice!” Bill looked exasperated. Ford let himself be full of rage and let it out. “Help me!? Help me!? Bill, you used me! You were only helping yourself! You were never my friend, either. You said you were, I thought you were, but it was all lies! Lies and tricks and deceit! That’s all it ever is with you! All you cared about was building that damned portal and unleashing hell into the world! You never cared about me. You’re the reason I got trapped dimension-hopping for 30 years! Did you seriously think I would join you after all that? And what did you do after I turned down your offer!?” Ford shuddered with anger and the memory of being in chains. “You abused me mentally and physically for years. Nothing we had was healthy. Is that what you call friendship? Is that what you call love?” he breathed heavily, shaking with outrage. 

Bill stared blankly up at him, and for a moment, he felt small. For a moment, Ford caught a glimpse something in his expression that he had never seen before. But it was quickly replaced with fury. “How dare you speak to me like that!” he screamed, bursting into flames and hovering higher. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m Bill fucking Cipher! I could kill you right now! You’re less than a speck in the span of the universe! You’re nothing! I am above everything you know and ever will know! You hear me? You. Are. Nothing. Nothing! I could just…. grah!” he let out an infuriated shout and shot balls of fire around. Ford watched, unfazed. “WHY DO MORTALS HAVE TO BE SO STUPID!? WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LOVE ME!?” he shrieked, before extinguishing. He didn’t look Ford in the eye. 

“You just showed yourself why, Bill.” the demon then looked at the man, his eye bright red with more anger. However, it slowly diminished, and he floated back down to the ground in defeat while muttering annoyed phrases such as, “Stupid human… stupid confusing human emotions.... used to love me….” he curled up on the floor. Ford sat with him. “Things change, Bill Cipher..

Things change.”


End file.
